The use of gas valves to control the passage of gas that reaches a burner (or another device of this type) is widely known. With a gas valve the passage of gas may be allowed or prevented: to prevent it the gas valve is closed completely, and to allow it the gas valve is opened. These type of valves are known as ON/OFF-type valves, although other types of gas valves are known, namely regulation valves, which may regulate the flow of gas when its passage is permitted, so that the passage of gas may be opened to a greater or lesser extent, enabling the passage of a larger or smaller flow of gas as required.
The valves comprise a gas intake through which they receive the gas originating from a gas source, for example, a gas outlet through which the flow of gas exits in a regulated manner towards the required destination, such as a burner, a through hole that connects the intake to the outlet, and a valve seat or head that cooperates with the through hole when it is actuated to allow and prevent the passage of gas.
The valve seat may be actuated in a mechanical or electrical manner. When it is actuated in a mechanical manner a force is exerted on it in order to move it to the corresponding position, and on many occasions, an electrical unit, generally magnetic, is required to then keep it in said position, which requires an electrical supply in order to keep acting on the valve seat.
When it is actuated in an electrical manner it is activated by an electrical unit, generally magnetic, which requires an electrical supply in order to keep acting on the valve seat. Similarly, in order to keep it in the required position, an additional electrical or magnetic unit may be used as the power requirements are inferior to those required to move the valve seat, in which case the electrical or magnetic unit also requires an electrical supply.
Generally the supply to the electrical or magnetic units comes from outside the valve, both when the valve seat is actuated in a mechanical manner and when it is actuated in an electrical manner. Said valve must thus comprise an outward connection through which the electrical or magnetic units may be supplied from the outside, while the sealed nature of the inside of the valve must also be maintained.
EP1640664A2 discloses a control valve assembly including an inlet for receiving a gas flow and an outlet for providing the gas flow to a gas burner. The assembly also includes a positive-shutoff valve for interrupting the gas flow from the inlet. A micro electromechanical system valve (MEMS) is coupled in series to the positive-shutoff valve between the inlet and the outlet for regulating the gas flow from the inlet to the outlet.
WO98/57081A1 discloses a miniaturized magnetic valve suitable for integration into an electric or electronic circuit by mounting on a printed circuit board.
WO2008/034525A1 discloses a valve control unit for a pressure modulator of a commercial vehicle. The unit comprises solenoid valves provided with solenoids which are fixed to a printed circuit board.
Document EP1382907A1 discloses a valve that comprises an electrical or magnetic unit and connections that extend outwards to supply the electrical or magnetic unit.